


Magic of the soul

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: A kingdom where magic is allows and magic and creatures are free to live, AU, Betrayal, Bular - Freeform, Gore, Gunmar - Freeform, Maybe strickler, Nomura is a knight, OCs - Freeform, Other, Otto - Freeform, angor - Freeform, other characters may appear - Freeform, tales of arcadia - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: A kingdom where magic and myths live in free. But it is threaten by danger in the air but someone will come to save it. While everyone may think of a king, A prince, a knight or even someone with great respect will save such kingdom But it was a simple boy with magic and a knight changeling that will save it all.But at what cost?





	Magic of the soul

Leon hum a soft tone, Stroking the tip of the brush on the half painting of the forest under the shade of the willow tree. Leon looks back at the waterfall and pond that lays with small cylinder the size of small wheels. The sounds of trees brush with the strong wind madding the leaves fly in front of him. Some even got on the painting. Smudging the still wet painting and mix with other colors. 

Leon turn to the sky and huff with a smirk. Nature always has a funny way of distracting him.

Putting the brush down in the small cup filled with water beside the chair he sits and takes a closer look at the painting. The sounds of shuffling bushes behind him. They were almost mistaken to be the doing of winds if not for the smell of tea in the air. 

“Nomura, I know you are not trying to scare Nomura”

Nomura Tsk behind him “How did you know I was behind you?’

“Your skills are admirable but the strong smell of tea in the air is noticeable” Leon chuckled as he stands and turns around to see the beautiful woman in a suit of light silver armor in a loin 

“You always have a strong sense of smell Leon” Nomura roll her bright green eyes

“And you do it so many times to scare me Nomura. I learn your skills since the day we met. And you can get out of that Human skin of yours” Leon said. 

Nomura smirks and in a flash of green Nomura transform into a beautiful pink troll with long black shining hair that reaches the grassy earth. Small pieces of armor strap to her arm, shoulders and legs shines naturally. A sword strap against her waist that hold the symbol of a griffin on it. 

Kneeling to his height. Nomura stares in Leon own black eyes “Tell me Leon. How are you not scared by my appearance?”

“Scared. No. Intimating?” Leon shrugged” Yeah maybe but scared? No” Leon answered  
“Tell me why?”

“Because if I was scared, I would be running away like a chicken without a head. I can always tell by your eyes by what you are going to do. It is in my blood”  
“Really then? What am I going to do right now?”

Well you are- “Leon sees Nomura eyes twinkle and he jumps quickly as soon Nomura deer like leg went out to kick at his legs. Landing on the ground again. Leon looks in Nomura eyes again and smirks “Going to kick at my legs to make me fall”

Nomura smirks to reveal sharp “heh. Smartass”

“Mostly got it from you” Leon said as he goes to clean up his painting supply to get ready to leave with the waiting changeling

“Oh of course it always me” Nomura cackled. Crossing her arms with a still smirk on her black lip

“At a young age. You could even become a knight like- “

“Like you? No…you are kidding? I am only bones and skin nothing more. I am not fitting to be a knight” Leon pointed out. Putting his brushes in his large brown bag “yes you are that, but you never know what you can be Leon”

“True but I don’t want to be a knight Nomura. End of story” 

“Whatever you say " Nomura shrugged leaning against the willow tree that gain her protection from the deadly rays of the sun" come on Leon. Your father is waiting for you back home and you know how nervous he can be” 

“Yeah, Yeah I am coming Nomura hold on” He put the still wet painting under his arm and begins to walk off “Come on Nomura” Nomura nods and transform back into her beautiful human fomr once more and follows him

“Right behind you Leon”


End file.
